The present invention relates to display signs and more particularly to freestanding neon display signs used to highlight business specialties.
The use of neon signs to announce business names or specialties is well known. Generally such neon display signs are permanently installed in prominent locations, to provide the greatest possible visibility available for a fixed installation. Apparent major disadvantages of such displays are that once installed, they do not allow for convenient changes of messages and they are not easily installed or moved. Most often, professional help is required to alter or move these displays.